


November 2nd

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Matt and Frank go grocery shopping. Grocery shopping usually doesn't involve getting it on with your beefy boyfriend in the store's bathroom.This is for a November Prompt List.This prompt is: Groceries.





	November 2nd

“The kale or the spinach?”

“Since when do you like kale? I thought you said it was pretentious.”   
  
“It is, but I found a recipe for kale chips.”

Matt let out a snort. “You’re turning into a hipster again. I know you haven’t been shaving.”

“If you call me that again, I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

There was a metallic thud as Frank threw the kale into the cart.  It was decently full. They usually shopped for a month’s worth of food, so they still had a ways to go. 

“Do you know how to tell if squash is ripe?” Frank wondered as they continued down the aisle. 

Blind or not, Matt leveled him with a look. “Do I look like I know the answer to that?”   


Frank glared right back. “Yes, because you can smell when the neighbor has been making menudo again. So you tell me, when is this fucker ripe?” He hefted a butternut squash in one hand. 

Matt crossed his arms, acting as though he wasn’t going to answer before finally giving up and muttering, “It’s ready.”

“Thank you.” He put the squash in the cart and kept walking. Matt followed close, his cane tapping on the ground ahead of him. Frank found the cane to be amusing as hell because he knew damn well the blind man could get around perfectly fine without it but they also didn’t want to attract attention, and nothing attracted attention like a blind man who didn’t need the help of a cane because he had the ability to ‘see’ without his eyes. 

It was cool, fall afternoon and both were bundled in sweatshirts. And Matt was correct in his observation, Frank had started letting his hair and beard grow out again. Matt smiled to himself as they walked, enjoying listening to Frank’s calm heartbeat, the sound he made when he stretched to reach something, and the repeated sound of his boots on the tile. 

They passed by candy and Matt couldn’t help stopping. He didn’t have a huge sweet tooth, but it was fall now and he’d gotten a whiff of something good, something that smelled like carmel. Frank hadn’t stopped, only turning around when he realized Matt was no longer shuffling his cane alongside him. Frank stopped at the end of the aisle, turning with a sigh.    
“No.”

“But-"

“We do not need candy, Matt.”

“Come on. I never ask for this stuff.” He had a bag of candy corn in his hands.  
“Candy corn tastes like ass.”  
  
“Well maybe I wanna taste ass.” Matt shot back despite the bit of redness that had come into his cheeks.

“No. Put it back. We are not spending money on that.” 

Matt glared. “We got your dumbass fancy body scrub shit. I should get to have something too.”

Frank groaned and Matt just knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Matt chewed his lip, quickly trotting up to Frank and murmuring softly next to his ear, “If you let me have it, we can go in the bathroom and I will gladly get on my knees for you.”   


Frank raised an eyebrow. “You’re willing to trade sex for candy? Really?”

“If it’ll get you off my ass, then yes.”

“Oh I’ll give your ass something.” Frank grabbed Matt by the air and steered him toward the bathrooms at the back of the store. Matt triumphantly placed his prize in the cart just as they arrived. Leaving the cart, Frank steered Matt into the men’s room.

“Are we alone?” He asked quietly.

Matt tilted his head before giving a nod. “We’re alone.”   
  
“Good.” Frank locked the door before promptly shoving Matt against it.

  
“You get on my nerves, you know that, right? Of course you do, you enjoy it, don’t you? You get off on annoying me.” Frank growled, his hand pressing against Matt’s throat. He titled the other man’s head so he could kiss and nip, long past caring if people say bite marks on Matt’s neck. In fact, he kinda liked letting everyone know that the blind man was getting more than they were. 

Matt just chuckled breathlessly, letting Frank man handle him as he wished. There would undoubtedly be bruises but he was more than okay with that. He was compliant as Frank turned him around, letting out a soft gasp when he felt the tell tale bulge in Frank’s jeans. 

  
“You got it up fast. You must find me attractive when I’m annoying.”

“You like to run your mouth, you know that too?” Frank ground his hips forward, hands sliding down Matt’s pants.

“I do. This mean you’re gonna fuck me?”

Frank pursed his lips. “I think it does. Maybe then I can get you to shut the hell up for five seconds.”   


“Oh Frank, I’m hurt.” But he didn’t protest as his belt was undone and his was suddenly bare from the waist down. Matt bit back a smirk as he dug around in the pocket of his sweatshirt before holding out a small bottle to Frank. The other man rolled his eyes, Matt could just tell.

  
“You brought lube. How the fuck did you know this was gonna happen? You psychic now too?”

“Nah, I just know you. And you’ve been a lot more...adventurous lately.”

“You might just have a kink for fucking in public.” Frank retorted but took the lube nonetheless.

The fingers came quick and hasty, but neither of them cared very much, this was how it usually was between them anyway. Matt leaned against the door, breath coming in heavy pants as the anticipation in the pit of his stomach grew. When Frank finally took him, the sound that left his mouth was one of ecstasy. 

“Fuck!” Matt hissed between gritted teeth, his fists clenching as Frank’s hands found a bruising grip on his hips. The pace was just as rough, hurried and almost agonizing in a welcomed sort way, every thrust jolting his whole body, sending sparks of pleasure pooling low, stoking his arousal. Matt’s cock was already weeping, the slick landing on the bathroom floor. 

Behind him, Frank’s powerful form bowed over Matt’s back, a string of grunts and low growls leaving his lips. It reminded Matt of what he sounded like when they were in the midst of a battle. A strong arm snaked around Matt’s chest, pulling them both upright and flush against each other, though Frank didn’t slow down in the least.

  
“You’re close, aren’t you?” Frank nipped at Matt’s ear, enjoying every breathless whine and mewl that the other man had to give. He could tell just from the sound Matt’s voice, knew him that well, so he didn’t have to answer, though he eventually got a virgous nod in response. He could hear the wet sound of Matt touching himself, his hand pumping over his cock. 

“Frank, fuck, I-I’m going to -”

“Do it,” Frank commanded, kissing behind his ear, “cum for me.”

One stroke, then two, then Matt went stiff, a loud keen rising up from his chest as he spilled over his hand, his chest heaving. Frank held him as he rode out the feeling, pulling the neck of his sweater aside to leave a bite on his shoulder. 

As soon as Matt’s head was clear enough to think, he was moving out of Frank’s arms and onto his knees, still breathing heavily as tilted his head and offered himself for Frank to use. He opened his mouth, groaning softly at the cock on his tongue, another thrill running through him as Frank gave a throaty moan. The taste was bitter and familiar and Matt enjoyed every second of it. 

Frank took a moment or two to get his bearings before he offered Matt his hand and helped him to his feet. They helped each other adjust their clothes and look presentable again, something that was somewhat of a ritual between them.    
  
“It’s not fair.” 

Matt looked a little confused as he ran a hand through his hair. “What’s not fair?”

“That you have an ass like that.” There was a chuckle in his voice. 

  
“You should take a look in the mirror sometime, Frank.”   


“Says the blind man.”

Matt came up to Frank and cupped his cheeks. His eyes were blank as always, but Frank still felt like Matt was looking in his own way.    
  
“I know you’re beautiful, you idiot. I may be blind,” His thumbs brushed through Frank’s beard, “but I know.”

Frank swallowed thickly at that, placing a hand over the ones on his face. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Matt smiled mischievously. “Round two when we get home?”

Frank let out a snort and leaned to kiss Matt, back to pretending this man did nothing but exasperated. “Only if you behave.” 

Matt’s smile to turned a grin as he grabbed a handful of Frank’s ass. “Oh I always behave.”


End file.
